


A Very Minor Disaster

by shockvaluecola



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockvaluecola/pseuds/shockvaluecola
Summary: Vox Machina fought a creature that put curses on the lot of them. Vax got hit, though the effects aren't obvious until he and Keyleth are alone in her room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea how to tag this so here is what happens: Vax has boobs. Keyleth plays with them. All of Vax's other anatomy is in the expected place. They go away at the end.
> 
> I HAVE AN EXCUSE THIS TIME! I watched Critical Rejects, and Liam's character got turned into a woman and was all offended at someone grabbing her titty, and Liam does this fuckin "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THAT...well, that, that's actually quite nice" where he went all soft for the second part and it was all downhill from there so this time we can blame Liam O'Brien being a fucking menace.

The day had been a crazy adventure. Keyleth still wasn’t completely sure what that thing was that they’d fought — vaguely humanoid? maybe? — but it had thrown some curses both nasty and ridiculous. Almost everyone had been hit with something, only the twins seeming to emerge unscathed. Luckily, a lot of it had dispelled itself when the hag (hag? A very strange hag, but Keyleth had mostly settled on calling it a hag) had been killed, and with judicious use of spells, everyone was pretty much whole. Retiring to her room in the mansion, she was only a little bit surprised when Vax made to follow her.

Normally he’d be up close, touching her and being affectionate. Not necessarily as a sexual thing, Vax was just…tactile. But he wasn’t doing it now, hovering nervously near the door as Keyleth took off her circlet and set it down. She tilted her head at him, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“I, uh…well, the hag got me too.”

Keyleth thought about it, still frowning, and realized she had seen a bolt of something hit Vax.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure what it did,” he continued. “But I’ve got an inkling.”

“Well, let’s go get Pike, she can-“

She’d been headed for the door, but Vax stopped her, looking almost panicked. “No! No no. I…I mean, Pickle’s great and all, but I’d _really_ rather you do it.”

He was taking his armor off now, fumbling at the ties and clasps on the Deathwalker’s Ward, so Keyleth stepped up to help, taking pieces of the leather and setting them down atop the dresser nearby, treating it carefully. She didn’t know what ‘champion of the Raven Queen’ really _meant_ , but she felt the urge, as the girlfriend, to not go pissing off the goddess. She was always respectful with things that regarded the Raven Queen.

Together, they got his armor off quickly, leaving Vax in the faded black linens that he wore under the armor. Off came his shirt, and…

Keyleth was pretty sure those did not belong to him.

Vax groaned softly, closing his eyes as he brought his hands up to them. “Thank the _gods_ , the ward was absolutely crushing them.” Slowly, Keyleth was bringing both hands up to her mouth. “So you can fix it, right?”

Keyleth slowly shook her head, eyes wide.

Vax stared. “You can’t,” he said flatly, not quite registering.

“Not today I can’t,” Keyleth said, slowly emerging from behind her hands. “I can do a Greater Restoration in the morning, but I’ve used all my spells.”

Vax closed his eyes, looking defeated. “But they _hurt_.”

“I know, sweetie. Trust me, I know,” Keyleth said, reaching out to sympathetically pat Vax’s shoulder. “They’ll feel okay once they’ve been out for a little bit, they can take a bit of a beating.”

Vax sighed heavily. “All right, well, do you mind if I stay tonight? And you can do your restoration whatever in the morning, and no one has to see me like this.”

“Of course,” Keyleth said, pulling Vax in for a hug and petting his hair. “You should have said something, I’d have saved a spell for you. Grog didn’t need that Cure Wounds,” she said, pulling away to rest her hands on his shoulders. She noticed that he’d been shy about the hug, trying not to let his new breasts touch her.

“I know,” Vax admitted, looking sullen. “I just didn’t want to…you know. In front of everyone.”

“Right…okay, that makes sense. Still, I wish I could help.”

Vax reached out, sliding a hand into Keyleth’s hair and pulling her close to kiss her. “You’re helping,” he told her, forehead resting against hers. “Just by being you, you’re helping.”

Keyleth smiled softly and kissed him back, then pulled back. “Are they still aching?”

“A bit, yeah.”

Something else occurred to Keyleth before she could pursue that. “Is everything else, uh…”

“The rest of it’s still in place,” Vax assured her with a laugh. “Believe me, I checked.”

“Oh, good,” Keyleth said, nodding, and without thinking, her hands came up to Vax’s chest. “Sometimes this helps,” she said, and started gently kneading, working the blood into them.

Now that she was actually looking, Vax’s new endowments were modest. Half-elves tended to be a little smaller than humans, a little bigger than elves, and Vax was right in the middle of that divide, just like Vex. The skin was fair, thin with the swell of tissue underneath, just enough to make the skin feel soft and delicate. His nipples were a darker pink than…well, his usual nipples, a little bigger, but seemed basically similar. Then again, Keyleth wasn’t sure how different two nipples could really be.

“That’s nice,” Vax said. “That’s…that’s _quite_ nice actually. Oh…”

Keyleth looked up to see Vax’s face gone soft with pleasure, making her smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, it…um…” The look of pleasure turned to one of awkwardness. “It, ah…”

They’d been together for long enough for Keyleth to get what he was saying, although she was pretty sure she’d never seen Vax feel shy or awkward about sex before. That was usually her job.

“We can stop if you want,” Keyleth said, starting to take her hands away.

“No, we can, ah…I mean, you don’t…mind?”

Keyleth looked back down at his chest and thought about it. She felt a little guilty, possibly benefiting from a curse that had been placed on Vax, but the actual fact of him having breasts wasn’t bothersome. Mostly it was a little intriguing. A lot intriguing. She was more than happy to explore it with him, if that was what he wanted.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” she decided, giving a firm nod for good measure.

“I don’t mind,” he said, a little too quick. “I _really_ don’t-wait.” He stopped suddenly, eyes wide. “You don’t think…”

“What?” Keyleth asked, blinking at him.

“They don’t belong to…”

“To who? To _Vex_? No!” Keyleth declared quickly, then actually thought about it. “Well…okay, yeah, no. Her armor doesn’t go up and over like yours does,” Keyleth said, gesturing what she meant — Vex’s armor had a low neckline, so it didn’t get in the way of her shooting, and she wore a plain shirt under it. “It just stops here. We’d have been able to see it if hers were gone.”

“Okay,” Vax said, looking relieved. “That’s true.”

That settled, Keyleth returned her attention to Vax’s new additions, cupping them gently in her hands this time. She tested their weight and softness with gentle squeezing, then drew her thumbs over the nipples.

“I might actually be blushing,” Vax said breathlessly, and he topped it off with a nervous giggle. “That feels _really_ good.”

“You must be really sensitive,” Keyleth said softly, and licked her lips. Unable to resist the urge, she stooped down and ran her tongue around one of those pink nubs, listening to the sound Vax made above her.

“Gotta sit down,” he said, breathless again. Keyleth nodded and pulled away, taking Vax’s hand and leading him over to the bed. She sat him down on the edge, where she could kneel between his legs and be at a comfortable level to lavish more attention on him. It occurred to her that she was being greedy, ignoring everything else in favor of this one thing, but the thought wasn’t enough to make her stop. Vax liked it when she was greedy.

Keyleth wrapped an arm around Vax’s waist and came in close, but she paused when something bumped her stomach. She drew back, blinking at the noticeable bulge in Vax’s pants.

“Told you it feels good,” Vax said, giggling nervously again. “Is this…okay?”

“Yeah!” Keyleth said. “Yeah, I just uh…I just wasn’t…”

“Sort of forgot it was there?” Vax supplied.

“Yeah,” Keyleth admitted.

“I didn’t,” he said, and the clever-little-boy grin he gave her was enough to make her fall in love all over again. He reached out, threading his fingers into her hair, and Keyleth took it as encouragement, wrapping her mouth around a nipple again.

She sucked lightly, just enough to keep light pressure on it, and flicked with her tongue as she did. Vax’s hand in her hair was tightening and pulling in sync with the sounds he made, squirming a little under her mouth. The arm she had around his waist helped anchor him to her, and his other arm was wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close. Keyleth could feel herself slick and warm between the legs under her own armor, which she hadn’t bothered trying to take off yet. She’d been too preoccupied with this.

“Oh, fuck,” Vax groaned, as she pinched lightly with her teeth. “ _Fuck_. I don’t want you to stop,” he groaned, with that tone that said she had to anyway. She lifted her head and his mouth immediately came down on hers, kissing her almost frantically. It was like a tidal wave that swept her away, and Keyleth tried to imagine what he must be feeling right now. She had breasts, sure, and they were plenty sensitive, but they were also inconvenient, and she’d had the slow process of puberty to adjust to them. Vax was dealing with it all at once, something he’d never expected to have to handle, and he was a lot more attracted to breasts, in general, than she was. She just sighed and gave in to the kiss, letting her eyes slide shut. No wonder this was working him up quickly.

“I wanna see you,” he murmured against her mouth, and tugged lightly on the mantle she still wore, then let go. He’d stopped her in the middle of undressing, so she got up and resumed the process, maybe a little more hurried than she’d have been before. First was her mantle, made of leather cut to look like autumn leaves. The thin armor that guarded her torso was easily undone with a set of snaps along the side and over one shoulder, discarded on a chair. She didn’t wear much underneath her armor, so that revealed her own breasts, and she was seized with the ridiculous urge to compare. 

Hurriedly, she continued to strip until she was naked and turned back to see that Vax had undone his pants, too, sitting there with his cock standing out over them. It was terribly tempting to climb into his lap and slide right down on it, but she found herself wanting to make him squirm a little more. She resumed her position kneeling between his legs, leaning up for another kiss, because Vax was just looking like he wanted to be kissed so much. He was pretty much up for kissing at any moment, but sometimes he just got this look like he was going to die without someone’s lips on his.

Keyleth couldn’t get distracted with that for too long, though, returning to his chest. She returned to the one she’d been bothering before, wanting to experiment with getting that one overstimulated and sensitive, while letting the other one get touch-starved and neglected. Her hand was almost shy as it curled around his cock, stroking steadily as she worked with her mouth. 

“Shit, don’t,” Vax groaned, his hand going to grab her wrist. “I don’t wanna come like that.”

Keyleth let her hand slide away, and sat back on her heels for a moment, thinking about it. “What if I…” She tilted her head to one side, considering. “What if I keep doing what I’ve been doing until…you can’t stand it anymore. And then I thought I might…” She licked her lips and let her eyes flick down to his cock, then back up, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Yeah,” Vax agreed, sounding dazed, and the look on his face reminded her of Vex looking at a large pile of gold, or Grog being told it was time to kill stuff. “Yeah, okay. Sounds good.”

She smiled, and came back up. “Good.” She started at his neck this time, kissing a line down it and over his chest. She blew cool air over it first, getting bumped in the face with the soft swell when Vax’s back arched. She couldn’t help giggling.

“Now you know how it feels when you do that.”

“So what you’re saying is do nothing but that, forever.”

Keyleth giggled again, and Vax’s answering laugh got lost in a moan as she nipped lightly at the pink bud. It was easy to forget everything else, and she didn’t know how much time passed, but she did notice when his hand came up after awhile, pinching and tugging roughly at the breast she was ignoring. She observed this and got rougher in her treatment, satisfied when his moans got louder, and it wasn’t long after that at all before his hand plunged into her hair again, urging her down. Keyleth went, still reaching up to pinch and fondle. She got a handful and squeezed _hard_ , and feared the noise he made would wake everyone in the mansion. 

She knew how he liked it, sliding her lips and tongue over him slow and deliberate, and it wasn’t long at all before he was coming down her throat. It startled her, like it always did, but she was so deep that swallowing a little more wasn’t difficult, and as soon as he was done he pulled her off and up for another tidal wave of a kiss. When he pulled back, though, she was pouting sadly.

“Awww. I was going to come up there and ride you.”

Vax laughed and reached down between her legs, bold fingers dragging through her wetness and making her gasp. “Give it a few minutes and it’ll come back. Guess you’ll just have to keep playing with them in the meantime.”

He sounded cheerfully and unashamedly eager now, enough to make her roll her eyes even despite his clever fingers. He soon made her forget about it, though, hauling her up onto the bed and pinning her down to make her moan until he could get hard again. She’d given him some marvelous lessons, after all, and he wanted to put them to good use.

 

In the morning, Keyleth woke to a shape that was mostly familiar, but not quite. The breasts pressing into her back made her freeze for a moment, before she remembered that it was still Vax, just…lightly altered. She rolled over to look up at Vax, who was blinking down at her with a sleepy smile.

“Morning, Keeks,” he said, and leaned down for a peck on the lips. 

“Morning,” she said, rolling over to face him properly. “I can do that spell now if you want.”

Vax gave a wistful sigh. “Suppose we ought, yeah.”

Keyleth raised an eyebrow, or tried, before it got lost in a yawn. “You’re thinking about keeping them?” she asked groggily.

“Nah, not really. Last night was fun and all, but I’d like to be myself again.”

Keyleth nodded and brought her hands up to touch him, readying the spell in her mind. With a little smirk, she palmed his breasts and squeezed again, watching the wince of pleasure and pain on his face as she cast the spell. The soft tissue shrank out of her hands into nothing, until she had two closed fists resting against his svelte, but decidedly male, pectorals.

“Bye bye, ladies,” he said wistfully, but there was relief on his face. “Good thing I’ve still got these around,” he added, and full-on faceplanted between her breasts. Keyleth’s giggles bubbled out of her to echo around the room, and she made a mental note that next time they fought a hag-thing, Greater Restoration for everyone, cursed or not.


End file.
